Mega Man
Mega Man (known as "Rockman" occasionally) is a robotic warrior created by Dr. Thomas Light, who fights the evil Dr. Albert Wily and his legion of Robot Masters to prevent Wily's tyranny, utilizing the unique abilities of each Robot Master after he defeats them in battle. With the help his sister Roll (the two making up the phrase "rock and roll"), the mentorship of his "brother" Proto Man (who was created by Light as a prototype to Mega Man before he went rogue), and the companionship of his robo-canine helper Rush, Mega Man has saved his world from Wily and his Robot Masters numerous times. Biography Sometime during the year 200X, Dr. Light sought to create a humanoid, artificially intelligent robot that could make decisions based on commands. Years of work led to a prototype creation that he aptly dubbed "Proto Man". Proto Man was a success except for a faulty defect found within his power reactor; Light attempted to fix the problem, but Proto Man went rogue and ran away, fearing that in changing his reactor, Light would change his personality as well. Afterwards, Light decided to create a new pair of robots that served the same basic purpose, with updated reactors from the get-go. This led to the eventual creation of "Rock", who would go on to become Mega Man, and Roll; however, Rock was designed to be Light's lab assistant, while Roll was designed as a housekeeper. When he saw Rock and Roll both functioning correctly, Light decided to move on with his experiments, developing six "industrial" robots, Cut Man, Bomb Man, Elec Man, Guts Man, Fire Man, and Ice Man, each designed to serve specific functions in the working field and each also possessing similar artificial intelligence levels to that of Proto Man, Rock, and Roll. But Dr. Light had a maniacal rival, Dr. Wily, who possessed burning jealousy over Light's success. Wily came upon Proto Man one day, who had long since left Light and whose power reactor was severely malfunctioning. Wily repaired Proto Man, and in the attempt discovered his own gift for robotics. Now possessing Proto Man as an ally and new robotics talent, Wily reprogrammed Light's original six industrial robots into his own "Robot Masters", and with them seized control of The City. Dismayed by the state of the city under Wily's tyrannical rule, Rock volunteered to be upgraded into a Robot Master himself by Light as to combat Wily's six evil Robot Masters. Light accepted, and Rock was turned from a simple lab assistant to a fighting robot that could use the powers of each Robot Master once they were defeated, from then on known as "Mega Man". Mega Man eventually defeated the six Robot Masters and confronted Wily, who surrendered and begged for mercy. But Wily would not go down easily, and has since developed many legions of Robot Masters in several failed attempts to take over the city and the world. Version as Depicted by "The Protomen" In 2005, American rock group The Protomen came out with a self-titled "rock opera" whose story was based on the Mega Man games; this version of the character and his universe is widely recognized throughout Fantendo proper. In The Protomen's depiction of the series, Dr. Light was long-time partners with Dr. Wily, both living in The City in 200X; because Light's father "worked into his grave" during his time working the mines, Light possesses a strong sense of justice, as he expresses desire to "make things right" so that other children would not have to lose their loved ones to the perils of manual labor. The pair chose to combat this problem by creating an army of robots designed to perform that kind of dangerous work in place of humans. Light was hesitant at first, as the world they knew would be changed by their decision, but the duo bring the machine to life. Afterwards, Light leaves to meet his lover Emily, while Wily leaves with a robot that unnerves Light greatly (this robot is widely thought to be a Sniper Joe, as their appearances are said to be similar). Wily reaches Emily first, however, and he tells her to run away with him. When Emily refuses, saying that Light's spirit and good intentions will endure forever, Wily has the robot slit her throat. Leaving behind the bloody knife just as Light arrives to see Emily, the authorities arrive and Light is ultimately framed by Wily for Emily's murder. Because the evidence is irrefutable and the city gains Wily's trust because of it, Wily rises to power in the city, a series of telescreens being installed with his image, as well as his robots being deployed. Light, however, barely escapes the death penalty and is instead exiled from the city; he leaves by train and watches the city he loves be transformed into Wily's personal dystopia, depressed and broken by his lost love. As the years pass, the city becomes a technological marvel rife with mechanical helpers, and a generation is born among them. The city lives in fear of a "red-eyed demon", however (later revealed to be the same Sniper Joe robot that killed Emily), who secretly assassinates all who oppose Wily's rule; the people are too afraid to do anything about it. Among this new generation is the passionate motorcyclist youth Joe, who, one night, decides to "break out" of the city for good. But as he attempts to leave, he realizes he is being followed by the Sniper Joe, and a battle ensues. From the shadows, however, appears Dr. Light, who takes out the Sniper Joe on his own, giving Joe the helmet the robot left behind. Dr. Light and Joe become friends who eventually concoct a plan to infiltrate Wily's tower and take out his telescreens, hoping that it will be a step closer to ridding the city of Wily once and for all. Joe rides on his motorcycle into Wily's tower to detonate the telescreen, but the bomb goes off before it is intended to, and Light watches Joe's body topple to the ground. Soon thereafter, it is revealed that Wily intended to provoke Light so that something like this would happen, giving Wily the perfect excuse to deploy an army of Sniper Joes and locking down the city once and for all. At first, Light resigns himself to the impeding army, but after finally reading Emily's final letter to him, he is inspired to live, telling Joe that "when Joe sees Emily, tell her he still has work to do". Light promptly works for years on a robot that will oppose Wily's watchful army using a modified version of Joe's helmet, and from it creates Proto Man, who he soon sends to fight Wily's new Robot Masters, which are the same as in the original NES Mega Man. But Proto Man is defeated in the attempt, and with Proto Man seemingly dies humanity's last hope. But Light then creates Mega Man as a son and a companion to him, as he has lost hope as well. He tells Mega Man of his brother each night and how he lost against the Robot Masters, but that Mega Man can never go try and defeat them himself, telling him that "this fight's not yours" and "you cannot win". But Mega Man refuses to stay back, and rushes into the night to save the city. Mega Man bravely pushes toward the Robot Masters, taking them down one by one, humanity watching in awe. But amidst the carnage appears a lone figure, whose "eyes shine just like Man's". The figure reveals himself to be Proto Man, brought back to life by Wily's forces, now a nihlist who believes that because humanity will not stand for themselves and has to build robots to fight for them, they don't deserve to be saved at all. Mega Man and Proto Man battle, Mega Man being cheered on by the hungry crowd, and Proto Man dies in his arms, making a final poetic declaration that "if these people tell this story to their children as they sleep, maybe someday they'll see that a hero is just a man who knows he is free". The crowd cheers on Mega Man, but he realizes that with his brother's death, he was actually right, now believing that there are no heroes left in man. Mega Man then simply walks away, more of Wily's army being deployed, as Wily orders them to slaughter the crowd. Game Appearances on Fantendo Mega Man Origins Mega Man appears in the fanon game Mega Man Origins. IN this prequel game, it is revealed he was development was indirectly based off the first Mega Man's suit, which was worn by Tyoko. ''Super Smash Bros. Series Mega Man is rumored as a playable character for SSBR and Super Smash Bros. Clash. He is also confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Online. He's beta character in Super Smash Bros. Charged! Erased Memories Dr. Light rebuilds Daisy and names her Daisy Woman. Mega Man falls in love. But just then, Dr.Wily steals her! Mega Man goes to get her back! Superstar Six Mega Man made an appearance in the title screen of Superstar Six, where he gets hit by the one of Alex's Rolling Cutters. He also a downloadable player character when trying promote this game. Megaman Generations Megaman appears in Megaman Generations with platforming stages. He can use his Megabuster against bosses in the game as well. Lets-a-go, Mario Megaman appears as a DLC character in Lets-a-go, Mario. He can shoot, jump, slide, charge his Mega Buster, and use weapons. His weapons can be used by pressing X and up or X and down. They can also be swapped by pausing and selecting the weapon. He can use every single weapon from his previous adventures, but he can only use a set of 8 weapons from his previous games along with 3 utilities, similar to Wily Tower in Megaman: The Wily Wars. Sega All Star Battle Mega Man is secret character. Paper Mario: The Platinium Star He appears in the background of the game (only seen in Chapter 6). Of course... (TBA) Ultimate Showdown thumb|100px|Alpha stage sprite for Mega Man in ''[[Ultimate Showdown|US.]] Mega Man is one of the thousands of characters to appear in this 2D action battle royale. In the game his character is of the Weapons Expert class, and is built in such a way that takes advantage of the various other Robot Masters in the game. Although Mega Man starts out with only his Mega Buster (which can be switched out for a variety of other main weapons he has used throughout the series) as well as his robot companions like Rush, Beat and Tango, should he beat a robot master or similar Mega Man Classic character he will gain their signature weapon to use, which can be selected from his weapon inventory screen. These weapons are listed by element. His ultimate ability is called Cataclysm Event, and can only be used if Quint has not yet been fielded by a player. In using it, Mega Man is transformed into Quint and loses his normal attacks to work just like his future counterpart. This can be useful in some situations, and also removes Quint from all other players' selectable rosters. ''Megaman: Project CROAK Mega Man is the primary playable character in this game. Megaman: Project ANURA Mega Man is the primary playable character in this sequel to ''Project: CROAK. ''Megaman Invasion Mega Man is the primary playable character in this series. Mega Man K Mega Man is the primary playable character in this series. Mega Man Recoil Mega Man is cryptically referred to in this series, due to Recoil's having hailed from Mega Man's era. Mega Man Tempo Mega Man is cryptically referred to in this series, due to Tempo's direct connection to the Blue Bomber deep in his past. Mega Man Remix Mega Man is the primary playable character in this series. See Also *Mega Man series'' *Mega Man on the Mega Man Knowledge Base Wikia Gallery MegaManSSB4.png|Mega Man redesigned for Smash Bros. by Masahiro Sakurai and Nintendo. Megaman1.jpg|Megaman's normal artwork. Yo.png|This picture of Megaman fighting Dr. Wily is from Erased Memories. Mega Man.png|Mega-Man Mega Man.jpg|8-Bit Mega Man Megamannew.png Megaman3MMPU.jpg Megaman9.jpg Jet MegaMan.jpg Rokkuman.png|Mega Man's sprite in Lets-a-go, Mario screen-6.jpg|Mega Man brawling with Mario in Super Smash Bros. 4 (Wii U). MegaMan.png Bad Boxart Mega Man.png|Bad Boxart Mega Man Rockman.gif|by Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Megaton Touch! 2 Category:Main Heroes Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Capcom Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs